


Lemon

by Konnerkris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: McCoy is fascinated by a song that Kirk sings in the shower.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 6





	Lemon

“I didn’t know you could speak Japanese.” McCoy commented.

Jim had just got out of the shower, wrapped in nothing but a towel, droplets of water still clung to his shapely chest and shoulders. The blond drew his eyebrows together. “I don’t.” he replied, matter of fact, and went over to his chest or draws to find a pair of underwear.

“I could have sworn you were singing in Japanese in the shower.” McCoy continued.

The older of the two was slumped in his bed trying to read an article on Vulcan pneumonia but was more interested in his best friend’s newfound talent.

“Oh. I didn’t know it was a Japanese song.” Kirk said flippantly, pulled on his underwear and let his towel drop to the ground. “I was thinking of going to Barney’s for a few pints. Wanna come?” The blond propositioned.

“Hold on a moment. How can you sing in a language you don’t even recognise?” McCoy asked putting his PADD down, now completely fascinated with his curiosity of a roommate.

The blond shrugged, “I must have head it somewhere. I always get strange songs stuck in my head. I have done ever since I was a kid.” McCoy looked to Kirk dubiously as the younger man stepped into his jeans. “Are you coming to Barney’s on not?”

“Someone needs to keep you out of trouble.” McCoy said, standing up from his bed and fetching his coat form the hook on the back of the door.

光

“Have you ever heard of Kenshi Yonezu?” McCoy asked Kirk as he stepped out of the bathroom.

“Nope.” The blond replied simply.

“He was a Japanese pop artist in the early 21st century.” McCoy explained.

“Studying for the pub quiz?” Kirk asked smirking at his roommate.

“He is the artist that wrote the song you were just singing.”

“Oh.” Kirk replied, uninterested and pulled out a pair of pants from his underwear draw.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit of an obscure song for you to just pick up somewhere? You can sing the whole thing fluently in a foreign language!” McCoy explained.

“What’s your point?” Kirk asked pulling a t-shirt over his head and mussing his still damp hair.

“My point is, well, that’s a bit strange don’t you think.”

“I guess.” Kirk shrugged. “The Sherlock?” the blond changed the subject.

McCoy sighed and grabbed his jacket from the hook on the door.

光

“There is a species call the Zono.” McCoy said as they were eating lunch in the campus cafeteria. “They can hear the snippets of the thoughts of the one they are supposed to end up with – their soulmate for a lake of a better word – from childhood.”

Kirk hummed in interest and he wrapped his mouth around a forkful of pasta.

“Well?” McCoy prompted.

“Well, what?” Kirk asked.

“Maybe that’s why you can sing in Japanese. Maybe those songs stuck in your head aren’t song’s you have listened to at all. Maybe they belong to someone else?”

“You mean my soulmate?” Kirk chortled, “I don’t believe in soulmates. And neither do you.”

“I know, I know.”

“And I’m not Zono at any rate.” The blond said.

“Some humans are born with mild touch telepathy or the ability to sense other’s emotions. It’s called Cosmic Reflection Theory. The ability for one species to evolve a trait of another species thousands of light years away.”

“So, you’re saying that I’ve evolved a mild version of the Zono’s ability to read my one true loves thoughts?” Kirk asked his best friend dubiously.

“It’s a working theory?” McCoy returned with a scowl.

Kirk smiled at the brunet. “I don’t think you’re getting enough sleep, Bones.”

“And whose fault is that?” McCoy looked pointedly at the blond and Kirk shrugged innocently.

光

The sound of the door chime echoed around the captain’s quarters. Kirk went to answer the door.

“Lieutenant Sulu.” He greeted the man standing in his doorway. The lieutenant’s ebony hair was still perfectly straight despite the long day and his pink lips were pulled into a small smile.

“Captain I have the, er, flight adjustment reports you asked for.” The pilot held up the PADD he was holding.

“Of course. Come in.” Kirk said stepping away from the door.

The younger man followed him in and had him trapped against the door as soon as it had closed. Kirk pressed their lips together hungry for the taste of Sulu’s moth. Their tongues slip over each other as kirk rutted into to pilot grinding his hardening erection against Sulu’s.

Kirk pulled out of the Kiss and grinned at his subordinate. “Wanna take this to the bed?”

“Yeah.” Sulu agreed, returning the smile.

Kirk pulled the pilot by his arm over to the double bed and pushed Sulu back onto it. The younger man was still in his uniform, but the captain was quick to disrobe him, throwing the shirt and trousers onto the floor all the while pressing kisses to the younger man’s clavicle and stomach and inner thigh.

Kirk rubbed against Sulu’s fully hard prick through the fabric of his Starfleet issue pants pulling little moans and gasps from the younger man. When Kirk deemed he had toyed with the man enough, he pulled the pilots cock free from its fabric prison and took it into his mouth.

“Jim.” Sulu moaned enraptured.

Kirk bobbed and sucked and played with the pilot until Sulu put his hands of either side of

Kirk’s face and pulled him into a heated kiss with too much tongue, which went straight to Kirk’s on stiff prick.

“I want to fuck you.” Sulu said pulling out of the kiss.

Kirk grinned, “I was hoping you might.”

The captain had already changed into a loose-fitting shirt and low hung trousers before the pilot had arrived and he easily shucked out of them. He had also neglected to pull on any underwear. Kirk straddled Sulu’s waist and looked down and the beautiful man, and once again captured his subordinate’s soft lips with his own.

The blond pulled away and then grabbed Sulu’s cock and lined it up with his entrance.

“Wait,” the ebony-haired man said, a little breathless. Kirk looked at him curiously, “What about lubrication?”

“Don’t worry.” The captain reassured with a smirk, “I anticipated this eventuality.” Kirk moved down and Sulu’s hard prick slid easily into Kirk’s pre-stretched, pre-lubricated rectum.

Sulu shouted profanity and Kirk chortled. The blond moved, bouncing up and down on top of the younger man until the pilot grabbed his captain by the wait and flipped him onto his back pounding into his arse hard and quick.

Kirk took hold of his own aching cock and brought himself off quickly shooting thick ropes of cum over his and Sulu’s chests.

Sulu followed shortly after, filling the blond with his own cum.

“I love you, Jim.” Sulu said leaning down to press his lips to Kirk’s once more before pulling his softening cock out of him gently.

“I love you too, Hikaru.” Kirk returned the words. As he stared at the man he loved, he thought of the ring he had hidden in the back of one of his draws and his heart sped as he thought of his plan to propose during the upcoming shore leave on Caldron. He had heard that the triple sunset was the most romantic view in the alpha quadrant.

“Go take a shower or we’ll wake up stuck together.” Kirk ordered.

“Yes sir.” Sulu said and headed towards the bathroom. Kirk striped of the soiled bedsheets, wiped his own cum from his abdomen and threw the sheets in the recycler before heading to the bathroom to join his boyfriend.

Sulu was singing a soft melody as he stood under the sonic waves and Kirk couldn’t help but stare, dumbstruck.

“Kitto mou kore ijou kizu tusku koto nado.” The pilot sung to himself.

“What’s that?” Kirk asked stepping into the cubical.

“What’s what?” Sulu replied.

“That song.”

“Oh. It’s just an old Japanese classic. My mum sang it to me when I was a kid.” The ebony haired man replied.

“Huh?” Kirk Chuckled.

“What?”

“Bones was right.”

Sulu shivered despite the artificial heat. “Don’t talk about Doctor McCoy when we’re naked.”

Kirk chuckled again and then proceeded to kiss his soulmate senseless.

～完～


End file.
